One Shot My Version Of 316
by OneTreeHillAddictx
Summary: Okaay So I Have Wanted To Do This For A While. This Is My Version Of What Should Have Happened in 316. It Should Have Been Brooke Lucas Saved. READ AND REVIEW. Rated T to be Safe x
1. Chapter 1

Heyaaa

Okay So I Decided topost a little preview of a story i am doing. hopefully you guys wil like it and want me to continue so please please please REVIEW

Reviews mean alot to me. its nice to know someone enjoys what you've written.

* * *

okay so i am setting this story during the scholl shooting, but instead of peyton getting shot and trapped in the libary its brooke. lucas goes into to save her not peyton!

* * *

Brooke screamed out as a searing pain flew through her leg. Peyton was gone, people were running people were screaming but no-one noticed her lying on the floor, blood seeping onto her hands.

"help" she cried, her voice sjaky and croakey,"please, help."

People ran every direction from the school. the bus with the basket ball team drew up outside.

"What the hell?" whitey said as they stepped off.

"Lucas looks theres Peyton!" Nathan shouted.

Peyton was running frantically toward them!

"Lucas! Nathan!" she cried out and she flung herself into their arms, "someones got a gun inside!"

" A GUN!" Nathan exclaimed

"Luke, Brooke Was right behind me, there was a shot."

Lucas' world stood stock still.

"Luke!" Nathan shouted

suddenly lucas couldnt here the screams he couldnt hear the cries, he was just running, running as fast as he could towards the school!

he could hear whitey and peyton scream his name but he didnt stop. he couldn't, not when his pretty girl needed him. not when his pretty girl was hurt.

* * *

so what do you think?

do you wanna hear more ??

do you want me to continue ?

PLEASE REVIEW

Lucy

x


	2. Chapter 2

**_Heyaaa_**

**_okay so here is chapter two._**

**_i wanted to say sorry as in the last chapter i did not realise how many mistakes there were. sorry about that._**

**_thanks for the reviews_**

**_READ AND REVIEW_**

**_hope you like :)_**

**_x_**

* * *

Nathans voice joined the shouts that called after Lucas. But instead of fading away they got louder and louder. Suddenly Lucas felt Nathan tackling him to the ground.

He wriggled out of Nathans grasp and jumped up.

"BACK OFF NATHAN!"

"Luke you cannot go in there. Someone has a gun, you could be killed."

"I don't give a damn. Brooke is in there. Enough said."

"Luke is she really worth risking your life."

Lucas took a step away from Nathan in shock, "how can you say that, I would never ever say anything like that to you about Haley."

"Luke-"

"And talking of Haley where is she, I don't see you rushing to her side."

Nathans face darkened, "she's fine, she told me this morning she wasn't coming to school so don't you dare judge me!"

Lucas just shrugged, "so much for brotherly support."

Lucas ran back into the school, Nathan let out a heavy sigh and followed.

* * *

The corridors were deserted, not a sound coming from anywhere.

"Luke-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oi, I am trying to tell you something! Peyton said they were by the library."

Suddenly a cry echoed through the hallways, the cry was shrill and high pitched.

Nathan glanced at Lucas.

"Haley." They both said at the exact same time.

Nathan ran towards the cry, "I'm sorry Luke!" he shouted as he ran.

"Don't worry, just save Haley"

"And you save Brooke."

And then Lucas was alone, all alone with only the sound of a ticking clock to comfort him.

* * *

Brooke tried to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"Be strong Brooke, be strong, you can't cry, you must not cry."

The library was silent, a dead silence, all Brooke could hear was the echo of her own stifled sobs.

"Help me," she whispered.

* * *

Nathan ran through the corridors, the cry had disappeared now. But he could hear footsteps and scared voices.

He rounded the corner and came face to face with mouth and GiGi

"NATE oh my god boy am I happy to see you!" Mouth forced a laugh, "we need to get out now!"

"No I can't Haley is in here somewhere."

Mouths face clouded over, "I think that was her, the cry. We heard it from the media centre."

"Where did she go mouth, were did she go?"

"We don't know," GiGi piped up, "all we heard was people screaming, and there was a shot, a really loud shot. Then a door slammed and we just ran. We were so scared"

Nathan's heart sank. He just prayed that Haley was okay. She had to be okay!

* * *

Lucas walked slowly to the library staring all around him. At the end of the corridor was a door. The door was shattered glass lay all over the floor, Lucas began to run, and as he drew closer and closer, he saw blood, blood all over the floor, leading straight for the library.

He held his breath and prayed that the blood didn't belong to his pretty girl, he prayed that she was hiding, hiding somewhere far from all this shit.

* * *

Brooke held her breath as she heard the doors to the library click as they opened. Footsteps became louder and louder as they grew nearer and nearer.

"Brooke?" the voice said

* * *

**_heyaa _**

**_so i hope you liked it_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_so next chapter, do you want lucas and brooke to have a HUGE heart to heart_**

**_do you want more mouth and gigi_**

**_more naley ?_**

**_any ideas at all _**

**_also did you like the chapter ???_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_Lucy_**

**_x_**


	3. Chapter 3

hello

okay sorry it took so long to get the chapter up.

i am still not sure about the whole keith dying thig, do you want him to die or .. ?

hope you like

PLEASE REVIEW

i am not to sure on how this chapter went as i have had a lil bit of a writers block what with all my english course work in school

so please enjoy

and let me know how i can improve

btw THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER

:):):)

x

* * *

"Brooke?" the voice continued, "Brooke can you hear me ?"

Brooke felt her heart rate pump even faster as the footsteps drew closer and closer.

"Pretty girl?" Lucas said as he rounded the corner

Brooke couldn't contain her sobs.

"Lucas!" she cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"oh pretty girl," he knelt beside her and kissed her head, "I am so glad you're safe."

Nathan glanced around him. The halls were still silent. A deadly kind of silent.

"Haley, where are you. Where are you?" he thought to himself.

"Nate what are you gunna do?" mouth said slowly.

"find her, I won't leave this place till I find her. I'd go to the ends of the earth for Haley. I'd go to hell and back for Haley."

He marched off towards the end of the corridor, mouth and gigi watched as he went.

"that is one brave guy." Gigi smiled.

"that is one brave, very in love man." Mouth said taking gigi's hand, "we gotta get outta here!"

Haley wrapped her arms tightly around her knees, pulling them tight to her chest. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She had to be strong, she just had to be. She would not let herself cry. She had had a gun held to her head; she was flung into this room. But still she had not cried, she dared not.

Jimmy Edwards had killed an innocent person he had shot someone, he had shot someone in cold blood, he was telling him to stop, telling him to let them go, begging him not to hurt us. And then his body hit the ground with a thud. Haley had screeched louder than she ever thought she could, the screams of everyone rang in her ears, her scream rang in her ears. The cold eyes of jimmy Edwards played over and over in her mind, maybe this is how she would die.

Brooke smiled through her tears at Lucas.

He knelt beside her and kissed her head, she sobbed into his shoulder. They sat there in silence neither of them saying a word. Lucas stroked her hair and pressed his lips against it.

"I'm so glad you're safe Brooke, I dunno what I'd have done..."

"I didn't think anyone would come."

Lucas rubbed her cheek gently.

"it's my leg Lucas, it really hurts."

"It'll all be okay, I promise you'll be safe."

He pulled the blood stained jeans from her leg, she screamed out in pain, "don't Luke it hurts, it hurts so much."

"You're bleeding pretty bad, I gotta put some pressure on it Brooke."

Lucas wrapped Brookes scarf around her leg. She winced in pain and gripped Lucas shoulder.

"we gotta get outta here," Lucas stood up and glanced around the library.

"I can't walk Luke, I tried, I tried so hard."

Lucas sat down next to her, "ssh pretty girl it's okay."

"It's not okay, it can't be, I heard people screaming, I heard shots, my leg is bleeding like it will never stop."

Lucas took her hand,

"please tell me how this will be okay!" she begged him tears falling down her cheeks.

"I would never ever let anything happen to you pretty girl!" Lucas kissed her hand, "never."

She laughed through her tears, "you know, tonight I was gunna surprise you!"

"Oh yeah" Lucas said flirtily

"I was gunna make you a meal, I wanted it to be just the two of us all night. Plus I wanted another one of my letters... but they don't matter anymore."

"of course they do, your letters mean the world to me, i never thought you'd fell what i have felt for the last year and a half, but you do."

"I love you Lucas Scott, so much."

"and I love you Brooke Davis."

She laughed a little, "you've got blood all over your hands."

He smiled, "I don't care, I don't care one little bit."

Brooke lay her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"What's gunna happen now," she whispered.

"I don't know Brooke. I just don't know."

"god, this is like a big pile of crap." She sighed.

"the biggest," Lucas agreed with a smile.

"what if we die Lucas?"

"Brooke, we are not going to die."

"you cannot promise me that."

"well I do, I promise you Brooke. I promise that I would die myself before any kind of harm came to you."

A tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't want you to promise that," Brooke shook her head.

"I swear with all my heart Brooke if you die, I die."

Brooke felt herself crying.

"This is so stupid, I cant believe I am crying."

"It's not stupid Brooke."

"Lucas, it was your friend."

"what?"

"the guy with the gun. Jimmy Edwards."

Lucas' face clouded over, "oh god."

"this day keeps getting better." Brooke laughed gently.

"we should go."

"oh no. I like it. I love this." Lucas gave Brooke a funny look, "not the whole, I've just been shot thing, but the me and you talking."

Lucas laughed, "you are really something else Brooke. But I do to. I love it when its just me and you. I'd prefer if you hadn't been shot!"

He wrapped his arms around her lifting her from the ground.

"we'll be okay. I promise you. Me and you we are forever. So we have to be okay."

"you swear."

"i swear. 10 years from now, you'll be a famous fashion designer and i'll be a basketball star. It'll be us against the world pretty girl."

"broody and cheery."

"always. I promise."

Haley wished she was far from here. Back at home, in Nathans arms, safe.

The room was silent. Skillz was nervously tapping his fingers round and round on that table. Haley could hear the breath of every single person in the room.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and everyone jumped.

"Haley.." a voice said.

"Nathan!" Haley ran to the door

"sit down" jimmy said his voice dead of all emotion.

Haley stopped in her tracks.

"Jimmy" she said slowly as Nathan continued to bang at the door, "please jimmy."

Jimmy head shook slowly, the gun shaking in his hand.

"Sit Haley. Or I swear you will all die!!!!"

Nathan banged against the door, harder harder.

"HALEY"

"NATHAN"

"HALEY I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU I SWAER TO GOD I WILL KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM."

Haley ran for the door as Nathan forced it open.

"Big mistake."

Jimmy pulled the trigger. A bullet flew through the air. Echoing loud through the school.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN

hope you like it :)

review

please review

like the brucas haert to heart

sorry there wasnt much naley

i am still decieding on who else should be in the room. should it be main character or other randomers

x

REVIEW

X


	4. Chapter 4

heyaaaa

so here is the next chapter so sorry it has taken soooo long

just with christmas and everything its been crazy :O

anyways

READ AND REVIEW

x

* * *

The school was like a ghost town, the chaos of the outside world merely a whisper in the lonely halls. The sound of death was all around, the sound of sorrow and the sound of hate. The sound of loss and the the sound of tears hitting the ground.

Haley felt her stomach drop, there was deadly silence all around. The room was an eerie cold. Jimmy stood still not flinching, his gun still held in the air. Tears formed in everyone's eyes, but no-one dared open their mouths. Haley wanted to scream, she wanted to run, she wanted to cry, she wanted to go back in time she wanted...... suddenly arms were around her. Wrapped protectively over her shoulders. She turned and sobbed. Her tears finally breaking the silence.

Brooke squeezed Lucas' hand as he carried her from the library. They stopped still as a faint shot echoed through the school.

"Was that a shot?" Brooke whispered.

Lucas nodded slowly.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Brooke said resting her head on Lucas shoulder. Lucas stroked his lips on her head.

"we'll be fine Brooke. We'll be fine."

"but who knows who was at the end of that shot, it could have been anyone! Haley, Nathan. Anyone!"

Lucas sighed, "i gotta get you out of here Brooke."

Brooke wanted to scream out in protest, tell him that their friends were in there. They had to help, they just had to, but what good could she do anyway. Her leg was bleeding like mad and she was a mess.

Lucas' footsteps echoed through the school as they made their way through the halls. it sent chills down Lucas' spine. It was horrible, seeing the school so empty. Hearing no babbling group of girls, no fuming teachers and no laughing students. It was just plain weird, that's the only way to explain it

Karen pressed down hard on the pedals. Her head was a mess, the police had rung her. Lucas was inside the school. He was inside the school. They had asked her what he had been wearing, she couldn't tell them. How could she not have known what her own son was wearing. Whitey said he had run back into the school, he'd run into the school to save Brooke. It was almost inspiring, like a perfect love story. A love story to make a Hollywood movie! But this wasn't a Hollywood movie. This was real life, and in real life, nothing goes according to plan. Ever.

"Mayor Scott!" a police man said solemnly as he approached the infamous Dan Scott.

"Yes! Do you have any news, anything?"

"Sir, they have identified all the possible students in that building." The guys face clouded over, "but your sons are in there, along with Haley James Scott and Lucas' girlfriend Brooke Davis."

"Thank you." Dan nodded waving him away. He glanced in towards the school. But he didn't feel anything. No fear, no anger. Just a blank stare, a blank emotionless stare.

Nathan held Haley so close, he whispered soothing words into her hair. Her tears soaked through his shirt. Jimmy sat down on the chair, his eyes watching everyone in the room.

Haley finally looked up. He had jumped in front of her. He had saved her. Haley felt so sick, her friend was dead because he had tried to save her. He had taken the brunt of the bullet. For her. For Nathan for everyone in that room.

"Oh skillz," she whispered as she knelt down beside him, "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry."

At that moment every single person in that room shed a tear. Even jimmy.

The faint sound of sobbing echoed towards Brooke and Lucas. They made their way slowly towards it. It got louder and louder as they came closer. Lucas glanced around the corner. A door was wide open. Nathan was stood in the doorway. He had tears on his face. The sobbing was heartbreaking.

"Nate?" Lucas said slowly.

Nathan turned to face Lucas. His eyes were scared.

"Luke, " he said. He stopped as he saw Brooke in lucks' arms, "you gotta get her outta here."

"Is Haley okay?"

"Luke get out now."

"Why?" Lucas asked as he walked closer to the door.

He glanced into the room. Haley lay on the floor sobbing. There was blood everywhere. People were crying.

"Hales."

Haley turned to face Lucas. Luke staggered back as he saw the body.

"skillz..."

Haley nodded sobbing.

Jimmy sat still on the chair.

"Close the door." He whispered.

"jimmy..." Luke and Nate began. Brooke stirred in Lucas arms, she groaned and moaned.

"I said close the door."

"Jimmy, I need to get Brooke to safety, you shot her in the leg!" Lucas said his eyes dark and angry, "i have to get Brooke to safety. I have to."

"I said close the door right now." He lifted his gun into the air.

"JIMMY STOP IT!!!" Rachel screamed, "Just stop it!!"

"Just do as I say. Just DO AS I SAY!!" he shot up into the air.

Karen ran towards the school. She could see Dan surrounded by police.

"DAN!" she screeched as she ran towards him.

"Karen!" Dan exclaimed.

"Has there been any news?" she asked.

"No! The police are refusing to go in, they say its way to dangerous. But we do know who is inside!"

Karen's eyes were wide.

"Lucas and Nathan are both in there. Brooke and Haley too!"

Karen ran her fingers through her hair. Her whole body felt numb, she wanted to scream, cry, run into the school, and get Lucas, keep him safe. Wrap in her arms and keep him safe, she wanted so bad to keep him safe, and Haley too and Brooke and Nathan. Be a mother to them all, none of them had mothers or at least ones that wanted them.

Haley stood up wiping her eyes. She turned to face Lucas and Brooke. Lucas attempted a weak smile. Haley wrapped her arms around Lucas and Brooke. Lucas smiled as she kissed them both. Brooke groaned and moaned, barely half conscious.

Jimmy paced the room round and round in circles. The whole room was scared, tears streaming down their cheeks. Everyone thought that this was the end this was it. Mouth was a wreck, sobbing like crazy as Rachel hugged him. Abby Brown sat silent and still in the corner not daring to move. There were a total of 10 people in that room including the two that jimmy had murdered in cold blood. That's 10 souls, 10 lives to be lived. 2 of which never will be lived.

Nathan held Haley as tight as he possible could. He would never let her go. Never.

Lucas pressed his lips against Brookes head. He didn't know what he would do without her ?

She was sleepy and drowsy barley half awake. But even then she could feel his fear. She could feel it pulsing through her veins pulsing through her.

* * *

review

please :D

still on the edge about keith dying yes or no ????

review

x


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyaaaa :D **

**am back :D **

**sorry it has taken me so long!!! with christmas and new year and everything !!!! lots of stuff has been happening :D ..... anyhow....... back to the story :D**

**sorry to everyone who thought it was wrong to kill skillz!!!! dw he will not be forgotten i promise!!!!**

**:D**

**so i rlle hope you like this chapter :D**

**so here goes :D**

**

* * *

**

Jimmy watched Skillz cold dead body on the floor. They had been friends; he had just murdered his friend. His stomach twisted and turned in every possible direction. He could feel his heart beat banging all through his body. He wanted to curl up and cry, just curl up in a huge ball and cry his eyes out. He wanted to be held, to be liked, even to be loved. But still his stare remained cold, emotionless, and instead of doing what his heart screamed at him to do, he tightened his hold on the gun. The gun that had taken two people's lives, two lives that would now never be lived. He stared around as the people in that room watched him with fear in their eyes. Fear seeping from every cell of their body. Haley and Nathan were sat by Skillz. Their faces covered with tears. Lucas looked angry as he held onto Brooke as tightly as possible, his eyes staring between Jimmy's gun and Skillz.

"Why?" Haley's voice finally broke the silence, "why are you doing this?"

Jimmy just stared at her, "what?"

"Jimmy this isn't you..."

Jimmy leapt from his chair "HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS ISNT ME, YOU DONT KNOW ME, YOU ABANDONED ME, YOU! LUCAS! MOUTH! BECAUSE YOU GOT POPULAR!!!"

"jimmy-" Haley began.

"NO DONT SAY ANYTHING!"

Jimmy began to pace, everyone's eyes followed him around the room.

"You don't know what it's like...every single person just looking over you or ignoring you or acting as if they have no cue of who you are but you have been in their grade since kindergarten! Being forgotten, being ignored having no friends hating your life. Watching as people laugh at you as people bully you! Mouth you were my best friend and now look at us, we haven't spoken for AGES!"

"But why – why a gun? Why did you kill James why did you kill skillz your friend?" Haley said, her courage amazing everyone.

"YOU DROVE ME TO KILL HIM! JAMES WAS IN THE WAY AND SKILLZ...THAT BULLET WAS MEANT FOR YOU!!" jimmy screeched.

Haley jumped in shock!

"ITS YOUR FAULT! ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE HERE TODAY BECAUSE OF YOU! BEING COMPLETE ASSHOLES! So I hope your happy! You ruined my life, so now I am gunna ruin yours!"

The room was filled with silence. Brooke stirred in her lulled state.

"Jimmy" Lucas said slowly, "please I need to get Brooke to safety."

Jimmy stared at everyone, each person direct in the eye. He looked lost, helpless. Suddenly he collapsed onto the chair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so so sorry."

The whole room was shocked and scared.

"I'm so sorry I am so sorry."

Haley got to her feet and began to walk towards jimmy.

His shoulder shook as he sobbed, "but I can't let you go, I just can't!"

"Jimmy, please, please don't kill anyone else!"

"But I have got to, I have to kill all of you!"

"Jimmy?"

"I HAVE TO I HAVE TO I HAVE TO!"

His screams echoed through the whole room.

"I have too..." this time his voice merely a whisper.

* * *

"KAREN!" Keith shouted as he ran across the road.

Karen threw herself at him, burying her head in her chest as she sobbed.

"Lucas is in there, Haley too, and Nathan and Brooke! There have been 3 shots." Karen sobbed Keith holding her tight, "Dan and the police know nothing."

She sobbed into his shoulder, she wiped her eyes as she pulled away, "god I am such a mess!"

Keith laughed and wiped away her tears, "yes but your my mess! And our boy is in there and we will get him out. He will be safe."

"But how Keith how? The police are doing nothing. Oh god, I am such a mess."

Keith sighed sadly as he watched Karen, as she wiped away her tears and smudged the mascara thicker over her face. He couldn't bear to see her like this, it was killing him. He had to do something something to ease her pain, something to save Lucas.

Suddenly before he knew what he was doing he had ducked under the police line and was running towards the school. Karen's screaming voice came from behind him. But he knew this is what he had to do! It is what he had to do!

The school was silent and Keith's blood chilled as he walked into the school. He had no idea where Lucas was. Where anyone was...

* * *

did you like it ???

am stilll wondering if anything should happen to keith or wether he should just save them all!!

so any ideas please feel free to tell me :D

hope you like :D

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Hello :D

okay so here is a chapter :D sorry it has taken so long :D

hope you like it :D

x

* * *

Keith walked slowly through the halls of deserted tree hill high school, he was searching. Searching for those who were trapped, searching for his nephews, his nephew's girlfriends, he was search for anyone who he could help, anyone he could save from this hell hole! The halls were unnerving; Keith could hear his own heart hammering against his chest! He didn't even know where to begin to look for anyone, until he heard a scream that echoed through every inch of the school and before he knew it his feet were moving and he was running, faster than he ever had before in the direction of the scream.

* * *

"Brooke?" Lucas voice was filed with worry, Brooke had been stirring for a while now, but she shocked the whole room with her scream. Suddenly her eyes shot open.

"Lucas?" she said desperately staring around her, "Lucas?"

"It's okay pretty girl, its okay, I am right here."

"I just had the most awful," Brooke screamed out in pain again, "pain in my leg..."

Lucas kissed the top of her head. The whole room was watching them.

"I love you Lucas Scott!" Brooke whispered laying her head on his chest.

He smiled, "and I love you Brooke Davis, more than anything in this world."

Brooke lifted her hand to Lucas' face, "I want you to know, if we die here, then I die happy, because I had you in my life!"

"We won't die here Brooke I promise, we both have life's to live we both deserve happiness, especially you!"

She laughed slightly, "but my leg, it hurts so much. Like the pain will never ever stop."

"It'll stop pretty girl, I promise it will stop."

Brooke sighed, "this is like a bad dream, today was supposed to be a good day."

Lucas ran his fingers through Brookes hair, "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis and I promise that all this pain will stop and we can go home."

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott!"

The whole room was silent as they watched the two lovers, Haley kissed Nathans hand as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

* * *

The scream had faded pretty quickly and now Keith was at a loss of where to go. How to find anyone. Until he heard voices, two voices, a voice that he distinctly recognised.

"I love you.... Lucas Eugene Scott!"

It was Brookes voice.

"I'm sorry," jimmy whispered "I am so so sorry."

No-one dared say a word.

"This is my fault I am sorry."

"Jimmy," Haley began...

Suddenly the door burst open

"Lucas???" Keith said as he swung open the door, his heart leapt into his throat as he saw the scene around him, a class full of about 15 kids, two of them lay dead, Brooke was seeping with blood.

And jimmy Edwards, this kid he remembered who used to play with Lucas and mouth.

"Keith!" Lucas exclaimed, "what -"

"I am sorry," jimmy said again.

Keith turned to stare at him, as did everyone in the room.

"None of you deserved this... skillz didn't deserve it...neither did... oh god i don't even know his name." A single tear slipped down Jimmys face, "I... am so sorry."

Jimmy sobbed silently, he slowly rose the gun to his head, "I don't deserve to live anymore not after i have taken two people lives, I am sorry. Lucas, Mouth, Haley, Brooke, Nathan everyone!"

Jimmy placed his finger on the trigger.

"NO!!!!!" Keith and Haley both screamed, but a loud shot echoed through the school and jimmy body fell from the desk, the blood seeping from his head.

Haley and Brooke both let out huge sobs.

"I have to get Brooke out of here Keith." Lucas said his voice shaky.

"We have to get everyone out of here," Keith said calmly, "skillz jimmy and the other poor lad."

Lucas nodded and got to his feet.

"It's okay now pretty girl, we're getting outta here."

They all walked slowly from the room.

* * *

Lucas walked through the doors, Brooke in his arms. There was a shout from security as everyone made their way out, police ran over, parents ran over and tears fell, Karen flew towards Lucas.

"LUCAS!!" she cried, she stopped as she spotted Brooke in his arms.

"I have to get her to safety mom, I have to."

* * *

Lucas watched as his pretty girl was rushed away from him. He felt arms around him as he was guided to a seat. Voices tried to comfort him, but they all failed, it was useless. He needed his pretty girl he had to be with his pretty girl. Keith and his mom did their best to comfort him, Haley and Peyton too, even Nathan tried, but all he could do was worry, think desperately about his pretty girl. He needed to be alone just him and Brooke. He couldn't mourn for anyone, skillz or even jimmy. He needed his pretty girl.

The nurses were no help, they ran around him, ignoring his questions, waving them off.

"Luke, please sit." Haley said for the billionth time.

"Haley how can I sit when Brooke is in there? In pain, alone. I cannot sit. I need to know she's okay. I need to be with her!"

Haley sighed as did everyone around him. They were all worried for Brooke of course but Lukas pacing around and around just made it worse.

"Brooke Davis parents?"

Lucas jumped from his seat and ran to the surgeon.

"Her parents aren't here, but I'm her boyfriend Lucas Scott."

The surgeon nodded, "right, well we had to rush Brooke into surgery she lost a lot of blood and she had a bullet and glass in her leg, she is very lucky to have survived it all."

"So she's okay?"

"She will be! But she needs time; I'll take you to see her!"

Lucas caught his breath as he entered the hospital room; Brooke seemed so small, so fragile, so vulnerable. He crept silently towards her and placed his hand over hers.

"Hey boyfriend," she whispered, her eyes still closed.

Lucas let out a sigh of relief, "you had me scared there pretty girl."

Brooke smiled slightly and opened her eyes. Lucas kissed her head.

"I don't know what I would have done if..." Brooke reached her fingers to Lucas lips.

"ssh, it doesn't matter, as long as we are together."

"Forever. I promise." Lucas said kissing her hand.

* * *

so was it any good ?

i dunno if i should continue you know like a aftermath of the shooting chapter???

feedback D

REVIEW

x


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N_**

**Hello :D**

**okay so this is just a note to say. i think i will do an aftermath. to remember skillz and some brucas fluff.**

**but if anyone has any ideas that i could add in the feel free to share your wisdom :D lol**

**i am really glad you all liked it :D**

**i also wanted to say i am starting a story (BRUCAS blates :D) which will be an alternate season 4 :D **

**so watch out for that :D**

**all ideas appreciated :D**

**x**


End file.
